Siren
by Xaphrin
Summary: "You can come in." Was that an invitation? His breath caught in his throat and he stood there, thinking of the ways he could cross that threshold and into her arms. He had never imagined that their first time together would have been spurred by the darkness between their souls.


**Siren**

)O(

Beast Boy was not the kind of person who would forget a sound like that. He closed his eyes and leaned back against the wall, listening to the music that erupted from the other side of the wall behind him. There was a slight hum of something electronic, but layered over it was the sound of panting and pleading; breathlessness as she tried to reach for that insatiable peak. It didn't matter how many times her hands closed around that glorious feeling of release - she would always be crawling back for more. It sounded almost as if she was begging for an invisible person to take her now.

He clamped his jaw shut tight and pressed his ear to the wall behind the wall behind him. With his supreme, animalistic hearing he could hear the sound of her form moving against her sheets. Her fingers were tightening around whatever was in her hands and her back was arching against the softness of her feather bed. He could tell all of that from his place behind the wall.

And it was torture.

"_Please_."

He grunted in response to that whisper of her voice, and pressed his hand to the bulge growing in his pants. The pressure of his own hand on the evidence of his desire was amazing. A moment of reprieve as he heard the one love of his life crying out for her own release. It was beautiful and painful, and everything he could have ever dreamed of. He closed his eyes and leaned back against the wall behind him, listening. She was nearing her peak - words falling from her lips at a fevered pace.

Through all of her sounds, Beast Boy could hear one words repeated again and again: _his name_.

The syllables that made that unmistakable rhythm of "Garfield" were repeated over and over again until his fingers were shaking as he reached beneath the waistband of his jeans, stroking himself. His hands tightened around his erection and he mouthed her name as she cried out his own. Inside the moment, it was beautiful. It was a snapshot of passion, of unfulfilled desire, and a wanton moments captured in time.

His release came with her own, grunting out her name between clenched teeth as he soiled his jeans. He didn't care, it was a moment he could share with _her_; a moment shared between the two of them without either of them knowing. It was a tragic kind of love - the love viewed only at a distance from rose-colored glasses.

"I know you're there."

His hand stilled over his now flaccid cock, and he stared into the space in front of him, eyes wide. His breath caught in his through and he felt his movements still of their own volition. How? How had she known…

… oh. Right. _Empath._

"Raven." Her name on his lips sounded more like a prayer than just a moniker. He removed his hand from himself, wiping his hands on his jeans as he turned around to face the wall behind him. A second passed in silence and he raised his fingertips to glide down the wall, knowing that this was the only barrier between them.

"You can come in."

Was that an invitation? His breath caught in his throat and he stood there, thinking of the ways he could cross that threshold and into her arms. He had never imagined that their first time together would have been spurred by the darkness between their souls. Instead, he had always entertained the idea that he would be as romantic as possible; rose petals and candle light and all that nonsense. Not when he had just finished jacking himself off to the sounds of her own masturbation.

Beast Boy blushed and stared down at himself, ashamed of what he had allowed to happen. He had been so desperate for release that he had forgotten about the love that existed behind closed doors. He closed his eyes and leaned his head against the wall.

"You don't have to feel ashamed, Gar."

Yes he did. He should have saved himself for that heavenly moment of their joining.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of."

He felt as though it was. He couldn't even control himself. What kind of loser did that?

"You know I got my own self off."

He gritted his teeth, bating back a breath that was sure to release her name. Was she _trying _to get him riled up again? The phantom, fantastical images of her with a vibrator between her legs made his spent cock jump with excitement. He closed his eyes and buried his face into his own shoulder, trying to control his emotions under the pressure of her desires.

"Come in."

It was like she was taunting him with her low voice; whispering of the things she would do to him while he was trapped within her spell. He closed his eyes as his hand reached out and touched her door handle. Behind that barrier lied everything he had ever wanted in his life: love, affection, attention… she promised it all to him, by simply crossing a threshold.

He turned the door handle.

Could he do this?

A second passed and he pushed the door open.

"Hello, Garfield."

)O(

_I wrote this on Tumblr and had a request for it posted on FFnet. So... enjoy, I guess?  
Thanks for being awesome, friends!_


End file.
